Blue on Blue
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – They say that love is what makes the world go round, that it is the force the drives people on. But sometimes love just isn’t enough. Kai/Ming-Ming WAVE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own the song 'Everybody Loves Me But You' by Brenda Lee.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – They say that love is what makes the world go round, that it is the force the drives people on. But sometimes love just isn't enough. (Kai/Ming-Ming)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Don't ask me about this, all I know is that I heard the song on the T.V. the other day and this was the end result.

**Muse:** Yet one more piece of pretentious crap.

_Dedi:_ He's so understanding. Well this fic is dedicated to **Queen Tangerine** because that's whom Lamb wanted to dedicate it to. So **Queen Tangerine** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_My love must be a kind of blind love,  
I can't see anyone but you,  
Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright,  
I only have eyes for you,_

* * *

**Blue on Blue**

It was always the same now. Walking past her on the street she would resolutely keep her eyes fixed on the cold damp concrete under her feet, as if by not looking at him she could imagine that he wasn't really there and that her heart didn't brake a little more each time she saw him.

But every time she would glance up at the last second and her eyes would catch with his. It would last only a moment, but in that instant he could see every emotion passing through her. The pain, the loneliness and the regret, all of them he saw swirling in the depths of her eyes. And even after all the time that had past, the months that separated them, he could still see love there too. Love for him.

And then as swiftly as it had come the moment is gone, her eyes are once more fixed to the ground and she's walking away. She's always walking away.

He could have easily reached out and stopped her, grasped the top of her arm and pulled her around. To have called out her name, and then held her tight as he used to do. Held her so close that he could almost make-believe he could feel the beat of her heart. But he doesn't, he never does. He simply keeps walking, never pausing or hesitating, not once glancing over his shoulder to see the way she keeps looking back at him.

Always he tells himself that next time he will stop her, but he knows it's a lie. They were too different for it to have worked between then and yet somehow they were the same. Both of them hid what they really were from the world, warring a mask to keep everyone for looking to closely, but when they had been together there had been no reason to hide. For the first time in his life he had found someone who took the time to see beyond the mask and more over she had not run from what she had found.

No, she'd not run. And then he did look back, but it was too late for she had already turned off the street and was lost to his sight. She hadn't run from him, but as so often happened people could never just leave well enough around, and so called friends, both hers and his, had come between then and eventually driven them apart.

_Why did I listen to my friends,  
When they told me what to do,  
Yes, I still have my friends,  
But I don't have you,  
And like true friends, they still come around,  
And say, "I'm sorry you're blue"  
Oh, everybody loves me but you,_

The temptation was irresistible and so she turned her head to watch as grew smaller and smaller with every step the he took away from her. Her foot caught on something and she stumbled slightly, before swiftly looking back to check he had not seen her clumsy action. But there was no need to worry for he had not glanced back in her direction. He never turned to look back at her.

One day, she promised herself, that she would stop; though what she would do next she did not know. But she decided that she would stop, and in doing so would stop him walking away too. But she never did, and the longer that they spent apart the harder it became. Until she knew that in spit of her vow she would never be able to reach out to him.

She could feel the tears prickling the backs of her eyes and wondered, as she so often did, how long she could keep them from falling. Every time she saw him, it was as if she died a little more inside. And every time she asked herself how it had come to be like this?

But she already knew the answer; that there would always be people ready to interfere in things that did not concern them. And what they had shared was the concern of no one but the two of them, but still they had not been left alone. She was never left alone; there was always someone somewhere who wanted something from her. The price she was forced to pay for living under the spotlight was that everyone wanted a piece of her.

Only he had been content to let her sit in silence if she wanted. For hours she would just sit in the warm security of his embrace while not a word would pass between them. Words were her playthings and she could twist them anyway she wished, but he had always used them sparingly as if they were something precious that should not be wasted. Silence was his domain and she had revelled in it.

But all too soon people, well meaning friends with words of their own had shattered their peaceful calm. They had only been thinking of her, was what they said. The road to hell was paved with good intentions, but hell was where they had exiled her, for what else could she call her life now that he was no longer a part of it?

_My friends don't know what they've done,  
Well, they wouldn't understand anyhow,  
I can't tell them they were wrong,  
'Cause I'm afraid they'll leave me, too,  
Now it's funny but more than ever,  
I need them now,  
_

He can see her lying stretched out across his bed, her fingers toying with the edge of the white sheet, just as she always used to do. It seems that everywhere he looks there is something to remind him of her and what they had before real life and reality got in the way.

For as long as he could remember he had been, if not always happy, content to be on his own. A lone wolf, they had called him and it was true, he didn't need another person to make his life complete. And then she had come and somehow she had just fitted into the space around him, but nothing had changed, not really. Not until they were parted. It was almost as if she had stolen a part of him, and he was left less than what he had been at the start.

Throughout his life girls had come and gone, all wanting, needing something he could not give. They wanted him to need them, but it was not in his nature to need anyone and so they all left in the end and he marked their passing without so much as a passing regret. But now that had changed, and what so many had wanted from him he now wanted from her.

Passing girls in the street he would be struck suddenly by how different she was from any of them, for she alone had been his. And in the time that had past, every girl that had tried to get close to him had been rejected for the reason that they were not her, and it seemed she was the only one he wanted. It was strange somehow, he thought, for try as he had to forget her she seemed to be indelibly ingrained on his mind and on his heart too.

He supposed it was love, it was as good a name as any for what he felt, the pain mingled with longing whenever he thought of her. They said the letting go was the hardest thing to do, but he thought that they had it wrong. Letting go was easy it was going back and trying to recapture what you had once had that was, not only hard, but seemingly impossible.

He sighed softly, giving into the inevitable, as he knew he would. Without having to really think about it he pulled out one of the three books the were in the draw of his bedside table and turning to the back pulled out the photo that was tucked against the back cover. The two people standing together seemed to only have eyes for each other, almost as if nothing else in the world had mattered.

It was another time, another life, a life that was now over.

_I still ask my friends what to do,  
But it seems they don't know,  
How to bring,  
How to bring you back,  
They say, "what made him go?"  
Yes, like true friends, they still come around,  
And say, "I'm sorry you're blue"  
Oh, everybody loves me but you,_

She hums a slow, sad melody while in her head she can hear the words that she wrote on the day that marked the passing of the third week that they had been apart. Now she can't help but think that she had gotten it wrong and that it was only he that ever really loved her. The real, essential her rather than the facade, the image that people believed to be real.

What people perceived her to be, and what she really was were so far apart but the only one that had seen that was him.

Everyday she was surrounded by people, all telling her how talented and brilliant she was. A hard laugh forced its way past her lips, it was funny when she thought about it, so many people around her but she'd never felt more alone in her life. Every time arms wrapped around her she noted the one thing they all had in common, they were not his.

She could not put her finger on what it was that had finely driven them apart, the constant meddling and interfering of the people in their lives. It had been impossible to stay together when everyone around them was only trying to increase the space between them. And now that they were apart she could find no way back to him.

Friends who said they were only thinking of her well being would look at her with puzzled and confused eyes when they saw her crying. But the hollow comfort they offered was all that she now had to cling to. They were so ignorant of the pain, which they had inflicted upon her and just murmured empty words of understanding in her ear.

But how could they ever understand what it was that she felt?

The tremble of her hand as she reached for the photo in its glass frame was barely noticeable, but the shiver that ran through her body shook her to the core. It is the last remnant of what they had shared, the final reminder that she could not part with, for she feared that with its removal she would forget the love had ever been real. With this one thing she could reach out and touch it, and in doing so remind herself that it had not just been a dream

The day was now twelve months past, but she could still smell the rain hanging in the air on that dull spring day. The whole world had seemed to have been painted in shades of blue and grey, except of the blossoms on the cherry tree. Their light pink the only bright spot. As the camera had flashed the wind had whipped through the branches, sending a shower of petals falling around the couple standing on the bridge.

A soft better sweet smile tugged at her lips as she ran her fingers over the faces of the two people in the photograph. His. Hers. A single tear rolled slowly down her cheek as she looked at them standing together. The contrast and the similarities, how they where both different yet the same.

On that day, which was now long ago and far away, when nothing else had mattered but the fact that they were alive and together. A second tear fell to join the first, with more quickly following behind as her voice whispered into the empty room, "Blue on Blue."

* * *

Lamb: Yeah I know it was strange, hard to follow, had not plot to speak of and the song just confused everything even more. What can I say? Welcome to life inside my head.

**Muse:** Quick get out while you still can.

_Dedi:_ Like we wish you would and, **Queen Tangerine** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
